disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeremy Johnson
Jeremy Johnson is a character from Phineas and Ferb. He is the love interest of Candace Flynn, and the brother of Suzy Johnson. He often comes over to the Flynn-Fletcher House to enjoy Phineas and Ferb's large projects. Mitchel Musso confirmed in a Disney Channel spot that Jeremy returns Candace's feelings for him. Also, if Candace is angry about her brothers, once Jeremy comes for a visit, Candace's feelings seem to be soothed. His normal greetings to Candace tend to be "Hey, Candace", (to which she responds: "Hi, Jeremy.") and "Uh... Candace?" He works part-time at the Mr. Slushy Dawg fast food chain, which Candace frequently visits just to see him. He is also the lead singer and guitarist for the band Jeremy and Incidentals. Personality Jeremy is a fairly relaxed individual, not letting himself getting hung up on the little details. If he feels nervous whenever he asks Candace out, it never really shows. He enjoys Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas, from downloading their songs to going to their car wash with his mom's car. Jeremy 2 Jeremy Johnson is the 2nd Dimension counterpart of Jeremy Johnson. He is a member of The Resistance against Heinz Doofenshmirtz and the leader of a three-man strike team stationed in the northern side of Danville. Character Biography Early life Jeremy's early life prior to Across the 2nd Dimension is unrevealed, other than he somehow joined up with The Resistance and eventually became the leader of a three-man strike team that stationed itself in northern Danville. Present life Jeremy has an extended cameo in the movie. He aids Phineas and Ferb in their mission to save a captured Candace and is responsible for breaking down Candace's cell door. He compliments Candace, during which the two exchange romantic glances at each other before getitng back to business. He then appears towards the end of the film, where he shows up in the 2nd Dimension right after Candace-1 reassures Candace, who is now unsure of what to do with her life after Doofenshmirtz is arrested, that there are other pursuits for her to take, to which she replies that she'll "take it under consideration" ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). Personality Jeremy's overall personality is never revealed, but he is presumed to be fairly relaxed and laid-back, like his 1st Dimension counterpart. Physical Appearance Jeremy is physically identical to his 1st Dimension self. He wears a yellowish-brown jacket with a brown shirt hidden underneath, brown pants, brown hiking boots, and brown gloves. Relationships Candace Flynn 2 Jeremy and Candace were initially engaged in the average boss-worker relationship, but when Jeremy rescued her from Doofenshmirtz with the help of Phineas and Ferb, during which he complimented her, the two smiled at each other before getting back to business. When Candace asked herself where her life would go next now that Doofenshmirtz was defeated and arrested, the 1st Dimension Candace reassured her and motioned to Jeremy, who arrived on the scene, to which she replied she'll "take it under consideration". This implies that Jeremy and Candace might start a relationship. Note *It is possible that Jeremy's two allies are 2nd Dimension counterparts of Coltrane and Jeremy's unnamed drummer to mirror the 1st Dimension Jeremy's band Jeremy and the Incidentals.﻿ ("The Best Lazy Day Ever") Relationships Candace Flynn Candace and Jeremy both have a big crush on each other. It is known that Jeremy likes Candace because, preceding the Night of the Falling Stars Girl's Choice Dance, Jeremy was waiting for Candace to ask him (along with the time Jeremy called Candace to go on a date, he was fingering his shirt collar. And when they hung up, both of them said "yes!"). Also, if Candace is angry about her brothers, once Jeremy comes for a visit, Candace's feelings seem to be soothed. One time they were trying to call one another and kept calling at the exact same time, resulting in the calls being dropped or the answering machine picking up, which frustrated them both to no ends. Sometimes Candace thinks that she's on a date with Jeremy when they hang out, and Jeremy almost always wants to hang out with Candace. His normal greetings to Candace tend to be "Hey, Candace", (to which she responds: "Hi, Jeremy.") and "Uh... Candace?". He has asked Candace out on a date several times now. ("Out to Launch", "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Chez Platypus", "Journey to the Center of Candace") Candace and Jeremy are currently in a relationship, though it was never officially established that they became a couple until after the Summer Solstice. During the song "Summer Belongs to You", Jeremy comes into the backyard and tells Candace that she forgot something in Paris, which was a kiss. Jeremy is officially Candace's boyfriend ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Suzy Johnson Jeremy calls Suzy his favorite girl and is completely unaware of both the evil side she shows towards Candace and that she is unusually intelligent for a child of her age. Although she revealed her above-average intelligence to Jeremy once, he was too distracted by Candace fleeing to fully catch this inconsistency. ("Comet Kermillian", "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!") Coltrane Jeremy and Coltrane appear to be very good friends, as Candace and Stacy are good friends, though not much is known about their friendship. ("Let's Take a Quiz", "The Baljeatles") Coltrane and Jeremy are both a part of the band Jeremy and the Incidentals. Stacy Hirano Stacy is shown to be friends with Jeremy, and also nicknamed her as "Staceru", which angers Candace because he hadn't yet nicknamed her ("The Baljeatles"). Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher Jeremy is known to like their inventions, and has stated he thinks the boys themselves are pretty cool. He once came to Phineas and Ferb for help on dancing ("Nerdy Dancin'"). However, he has stated to have preferred Slushy Burger over their attempt at organizing a romantic dinner ("That Sinking Feeling"). Jenny Jeremy has a good friend-attitude towards Jenny, but currently not is much known about them being "BFF's" because Jenny does not appear as much as the other teens, and rarely at the same time as Jeremy. The only time on camera was in Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story). Amanda, Xavier and Fred Jeremy may be the possible father of Candace's future three children (Amanda, Xavier and Fred). Xavier and Fred share his long neck, and Xavier shares his blonde hair. Fred could be a step-child, or his name could have been chosen by Jeremy, as in some episodes. Candace says "...and have monkey-kids and name them Xavier and Amanda!" or "and have two kids — Xavier and Amanda.", but without mentioning a "Fred" ("The Best Lazy Day Ever", "Swiss Family Phineas, "Spa Day"). However it may possibly be because Candace thought of having only two children and Fred was unexpected. ("[Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo Perry the Platypus It is revealed that Perry is Jeremy's favorite platypus. When visiting the Flynn-Fletcher house in the same episode, he petted Perry and helped feed him (although at the time, it was Candace was in Perry's body, not Perry himself) ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?"). Later, Agent P was forced to hide himself from Jeremy so that he would not be recognized and ultimately exposed when Jeremy came over to Doofenshmirtz's to give him guitar lessons ("The Lizard Whisperer"). Francis "Major" Monogram and Heinz Doofenshmirtz Jeremy interacted with both of the two once, albeit at separate times. He unintentionally helped Doofenshmirtz summon aliens by giving him a guitar lesson (although he seemed to think Doofenshmirtz was insane when he said the aliens were coming) and visited Monogram to give him guitar lessons as well, where Monogram told him about the Agency. Fortunately, it didn't seem that he believed the idea of animals leading double lives as agents ("The Lizard Whisperer"). Linda Flynn-Fletcher Linda Flynn once said that Jeremy was such a nice boy. Jeremy is always polite around her, although Candace was worried that she would embarrass her. Songs that Jeremy has sung *Do Nothing Day *Thank You Santa *Tree-Related Wish *The Twelve Days of Christmas *Breath *Set the Record Straight Background Information *Jeremy Johnson, like all the other characters, has his own set of trademark clothes. Typically, he wears an olive-green shirt over a brown T-shirt with beige cargo shorts. He changes clothes often, usually dressing up for dates with Candace. He also has been seen frequently in his Mr. Slushy Dawg uniform, which includes a hat with a sausage poking out of it. *He is the guitar player for Jeremy and the Incidentals. He is apparently the founder and/or leader, since the group has been named after him. *He bears a striking resemblance to Charles Pipping IV. *He owns and can use a camera quite well. He also takes photography classes, although how often is unknown ("Got Game?"). *Gelatin is his favorite dessert ("Day of the Living Gelatin"). *Jeremy appears in a TV ad for flip-flops. Candace says Jeremy has "hunky ankles" ("Let's Take a Quiz"). *Possible (or probable) future father of three kids named Xavier (who is blond like him), Fred and Amanda (who has the same exact head as him, albeit smaller) by Candace ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). *He is seen working at Slushy Dawg and Slushy Burger in quite a few episodes. *In his first proper appearance, he does not speak ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror"). *He has been affected by two of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's "inators", but without realizing it. He was turned into a grungy, heavy-metal rocker, but restored by Agent P to his normal self ("The Best Lazy Day Ever"). He also became attached to Candace at the waist while he was sleeping ("Canderemy"). *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz expressed interest in him when she saw that he was a guitarist, but then quickly lost interest and says "I'm outta here" when she finds that out he does not play or listen to heavy metal ("The Lizard Whisperer"). *Originally, the character of Jeremy was to be never shown on-screen and only referenced in conversation by other characters. The producers liked Mitchel Musso's voice so much that they decided to make Jeremy an actual character and have Musso voice him. Wired GeekDad interview *He has a British background. ("Moon Farm") Gallery JeremyHoldingCandace.jpg|Jeremy with Candace in his arms. JeremyAtXmas.jpg|Jeremy at Christmastime Jeremy in CH,P.jpg|Jeremy playing the tambourine CandaceJeremy18.jpg|Jeremy taking Candace on a date CandaceJeremyFormal-HD.jpg|Jeremy taking Candace to the cotillion JeremyPuttingCandacesShoeOn.jpg|Does this look familiar? Candice-and-jeremy.jpg|Candace talking to Jeremy Love.jpg|Candace and Jeremy Set_the_Record_Straight.jpg|Jeremy singing "Set the Record Straight" to Candace. Jeremy's_Aglet_Awareness_ribbon.jpg|Jeremy with his Aglet Awareness ribbon Johnson_Family_and_Candace.jpg|Jeremy introduces Candace to his family Candace calling Jeremy.jpg|Candace calling Jeremy Jeremy with gutair A2SD video game.JPG|Figure of Jeremy playing with his gutair Jeremy Johnson.png|Promo art of Jeremy Jeremy Ride Again.JPG|Jeremy in Phineas and Ferb Ride Again Jeremy_in_PnF_Live!.jpg|Jeremy as he appears in Phineas and Ferb: The Best Live Tour Ever! Appearances *"Rollercoaster" (Cameo) *"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" *"Flop Starz" *"The Fast and the Phineas" *"Raging Bully" *"Candace Loses Her Head" *"S'Winter" *"Jerk De Soleil" *"Toy to the World" *"Journey to the Center of Candace" *"It's About Time!" *"Crack That Whip" *"The Best Lazy Day Ever" *"Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C." *"Bowl-R-Ama Drama" *"Got Game?" *"Comet Kermillian" *"Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" *"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" *"The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" (as Jeremiah) *"Hail Doofania!" *"Out to Launch" *"Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!" *"Unfair Science Fair" *"Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" *"The Lake Nose Monster" *"Interview With a Platypus" *"Backyard Aquarium" *"Day of the Living Gelatin" *"Chez Platypus" *"Perry Lays an Egg" *"Gaming the System" *"De Plane! De Plane!" *"Let's Take a Quiz" *"At the Car Wash" *"Oh, There You Are, Perry" (Nonspeak cameo) *"That Sinking Feeling" *"The Baljeatles" *"Spa Day" *"Cheer Up Candace" *"The Bully Code" *"Nerdy Dancin'" *"Atlantis" *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" *"Just Passing Through" *"Suddenly Suzy" *"The Lizard Whisperer" *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *"Nerds of a Feather" *"Wizard of Odd" *"Split Personality" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"Make Play" *"Candace Gets Busted" *"The Great Indoors" *"Canderemy" *"Run, Candace, Run" *"Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" *"Moon Farm" *"Misperceived Monotreme" *"Bad Hair Day" *"Phineas and Ferb Interrupted" *"My Fair Goalie *"The Curse of Candace" }} References External links *Phineas and Ferb Wiki: Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Living characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Disney characters Category:Musicians Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney Live! characters